Earths newest hero
by Adam02
Summary: Bored of the unending peasce in the shinobi world an immortal Naruto travels to another planet where hero's were thights and capes will he become a Hero or anti-hero
1. Chapter 1

Yo am back again a new fic XD!

ADAM02 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR YOUNG JUSTICE.

MEETING THE LEAGUE

Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto was for a lack of better words tired no he was dead tired,why you ask well he had just became the jinchuuriki of the Juubi also known as the god tree in it's final form,after sealing it in himself he made Kurama the dominant character whilst merging the other Bijuu's to him crearting a single being with the Babutsu sozo.

Currntly he was free falling towards what he guessed by now was a planet,why was he free falling from space? Well Obito was a sore loser.'Damn It obito-baka! why could'nt you drop me in a female bath house or a lingerie shop!''Yes Naruto was a pervert a closet one but a pervet non the less,well except when he and Mei met in private then he let his inner perversion roam free.

**''Your perverted tendencies aside i think you should prepare for impact.**''Kurama announced in a bored tone already aware of the fact that Naruto could survive in several ways,all he had to do was pick one.

As the ground approached him Naruto grinned as an idea popped into his head.''Wood Release Consrtuction of Majesty!''He exclaimed before thrusting his left hand forward his deep Orange fitted cloak bellowing in the violent wind,Large Wooden tendrils rushed towards the Earth at an outstanding speed as soon as they made contact,he broke of the flow of chakra,allowing the wooden tree to grow using the Nature chakra found around the area not a second later a massive tree the size not seen on this planet seens the time of the dinosaurs,s[routed from the ground.

15:30 Happy Habour Mount justice:

''Attention! Attention foreign allien object made land fall foreign allien object made landfall at happy habour code red,code red!.''The sirens at mount justice bellowed out .

''Children it seems theres an anomally ocurring at happy habour an investigation is required..''An emotionless voice stated .

''Yes our first mission as an official team K.F!.''Robin exclaimed high fiving his bestfriend.

''Yep now i can show Megan ALL my bad move.''Kid flash said in what he considered a cool tone.

''Yep most definately all your bad moves.''The boy wonder cut in with a smirk on his face,causing Megan to giggled.

''Enough talking! It's time for action.''Super boy cut in already itching for a fight.

''I agree this is our time to shine.''Aqualad added in .

''Hello Megan i know how we can get there superfast.''A brief run later and they were all in the Miss mar'tians semi organic space craft.

''Alright lets go kick some allien butt.''KF exclaimed as the took of.

''We are here at happy habour where a mysterious tree the size never before seen in history is said to have sprouted of from the ground after something from the sky crashed into the ground...Wait the smoke is clearing...Oh my as you can all see sranding at the base of the giant tree seems to be a man with blond hair that's all we can make out from up here but will keep rolling .I'm your trusty reporter Louis Lane.

''Ouch Ttebayo!''Naruto exclaimed as he picked out torns and branches from his self restoring clothes.

**''That's what happens when you try to show off!''**Kurama added whilst snickering at his friends misfortune.

''Well I..''Naruto was interrupted by the arrival of some sort of vessel which opened to reveal a buch of teenagers who by the looks of it where all around his age except for the green skinned girl hiding behind a henge that resembled Tsunade's.

''Are you by any chance the welcoming comitee?''Naruto asked only to recieve confused looks from everyone around him.

''Um..what did he say?''KF asked as all he heard was jibberish.

''Hello Megan ,why don't you use your universal translator Robin.''Megan suggested.

''Good idea.''He responded as he reach for his back compactment.

''Smack!'' Naruto's fist connected to the side of his head sending the boy wonder flying into the lake already unconcious.

''Fast! Everone move back! Miss Megan call for backup we won't be able to stop him alone.I'll go get Robin and see if he's alright, superboy,KF keep him busy''.Kaldar took charge

''Gladly the half blood kryptonian answered as he charge at Naruto his fist cocked back.

'Are you kidding me?He's rushing me head-on with no stance?'Naruto asked more to himself than anyone.

**''Concentrate Naruto remember we know nothing about this beings also did you have to knock that kid out?''**Kurama asked with a sweatdrop.

''Hey it was reflex ttebayo! he was reaching behind him and as u said we don't know what there capable of doing we can't even commuinicate...I have an idea.''Naruto spoke to Kurama as he dodged several punches and kicks from the more muscled boy.

**''Well then stop playing around and end there existence already.''**Kurama spoke with a very bored tone.

''Okay okay...Don't get your tails in a twist.''Naruto replied smirking slightly as Kurama cursed at him,suddenly he frowned as he felt someon trying to probe into his mind.

'Trying to enter my mind hmm well how about i enter yours!''Naruto menatlly exclaimed before turning to the green skinned girl that he admmited looked cute in her own unique way.

''Sharingan! Naruto exclaimed audibly as he entered the girls mind only he was'nt prepared for the influx of hundred of years what of knowledge that poured into his.''

''Kyahh!''Megan screamed as Naruto forefully invaded her mind unknowinly as she tried to push back she forced her memories inot his as well as drew a bit of his memories into her not a second later she collasped to the floor like a sac,while Naruto held his head while breathing haggerdly.

''Megan!''KF yelled as he sped to her side.

''Kaldar we need backup! now!.''The speedster called out.

''And you have it''A new voice spoke filled with confidence and calmness.

Looking up into the sky the entire Justice league appeared slowly decending from the sky.

''Superman?''Naruto whispered as the memories still filtered through his mind.

''How do you know my name.''The man of steel asked.

''It does'nt matter now you are all the most powerful heroes of this world before i answer any of your questions you will have to defeat me first.''Naruto said with a smirk is sharingan morphing into the mangekyo sharingan then the Rennigan.''

End...

This is a trial run if i get positive reeviews i will continue if not...i'll drop it also i need a Beta reader.


	2. Cocky are you

Chapter 2 earths newest hero.

Adam02 does not own Naruto or young justice kukuku yet.

Begin.

''What?''Dilah also known as black cannary summed up everyones thoughts even the reporters who had arrived where all shocked silent,a teenager who appeared to be seventeen at best just challenge the undefeated champion of earth,the man of steel,the symbol of peace and loyalty, earths golden boy Superman to a duel?

''Listen...''

''Naruto''Our blond hero added in for the spandex wearing superhero.

''Na ruto theres no need for any violence lets talk this out am sure we can figure out a way for you to return home to whatever planet you are from without anybody getting hurt.''Superman spoke in a placating tone using hand gestures to further drive his point in as the area Naruto occupied was littered with small craters and uprooted trees,directly behind him was the huge oak like tree he created with the Mokutoun.

''Baka''Naruto scoffed out.

''I assure i am by no means a fool.''Superman anwered a little tick at been called a fool.

''You understand my language.''Naruto asked in suprise.

''Yes though your native tounge is slightly diffrent from a language known as japanese on my planet.''Batman replied using japanese hoping to bring down Naruto's defence in hopes that he might reveal something.

''Soka..Anyways am not sure you heard me the first time i clearly told you i will not be telling you anything about myself until i beat Superman as you call him ass into the ground,also you are a fool because you seemingly did'nt here me when i said that before.''

''Why do desire to fight Superman,you only just met him.''Green lantern Al Jordan asked.

''Simple his argurably the most powerful member of the justice league and yet his still the weakest,plus i hate pedophiles!''Naruto yelled out,making the reporters gasp and mummur after all its not everyday Superman is called a prdophile

''Okay firstly how do you know about the justice league secondly..I am not a pedophile!''Superman yelled out in a slightly higher tone than usual ignoring been called weak as he dismissed it as Naruto underestimating him.

''Really? You could have fooled me,i mean thight blue spandex that displays your pecks and muscles to the world and little kids everywhere i mean do you known how many boys who will never have a girlfriend simply because they don't look like Superman or how many men have lost there wife simply because they don't were a red cape and snazy blue thights,also i know about this leaugue of justice you speak of after the Martian tried to force her way into my mind and i decided to take a peek in hers.''Naruto repiled calmly with a look of boredom taking over his vissage.

''Superman fight him**''**Batman ordered through the mental link that martian man hunter had established among all the leaguers and sidekicks.

''What? You actually want me to beat down a teenager?''Clark asked honestly shocked that his long time friend would suggest that.

''Listen if he was strong enough to defeat a martian in a mental battle though miss martian might not be as skilled as our friend ,it proves he's strong,also if you have'nt noticed he seemingly grew that tree that seems to be atleast a mini skyscrapper in height out of nothing,such a person should not be taken lightly,much less undersetimated.''Batman explained driving his point home with the other members.

''''You should fight him.''Superboy muttered still shy about speaking to his idol and argurably father.

''What?''I said you should fight him he beat me down with little effort am sure he will give you a challenge atleast.''

''With all due respect superboy you're half human Superman his full cryptonian i do not think it's wise to engage him in battle especially with so many camera's pointed at us now,if you win the league will loos popularity and if you loose fear could set in among various people especially Cadmus.''black canary added in.

''The solution is simple we shall give him the opportuinity to fight Superman,if we atempt to keep this a secret from the world rumours will spread and inturn breed distrust of the league.''Red tornado added in.

''Fine i'll fight the kid.''

''Be careful super-man be very careful i feel a massive amount of mystic energy far more potenet than any lord i have met and most disturbing is that it seems infinite in amount.''Zattana anonced to the them further shocking them.

''Oi are you all done talking,am getting bored.''The only responce Naruto got was Superman blurring towards him at the speed of sound or in shinobi term Kage level speed.

''Smack!''A huge dust cloud blew up as Superman's fist connected,everyone waited with baited breath to see if the cocky boy had survived.

''Smack!''Superman was sent flying from Naruto as the sandy dust began to clear the image of a redish purple being became visible on one hand was a shield whilst the other was a purple sword with a snake like hilt,glaring at the heroes with soo much killing intent there prodigee's fell to there knee's panting for breath,while the leaguers began to sweat.

''What dark mystic energy!''Zattana exclaimed in freight

''Susanoo''Naruto stated lowly before mentally ordering his Susanoo to change weapons.

''A crossbow appeared a massive arrow made of blue flames on it.''

''Superman move!''The Zattana yelled out to his colleague who just barely dashed to his left before said Arrow pireced the groung all the way to the end like a Kattana through butter.

''By the gods what power.''Wonder Woman exclaimed as she watched the display infront of her,she felt her body for some reason begin to heat up as she watched Naruto stare at Superman with boredom and a look of superioty though she would never admit it to anyone ahe always had a thing for strong men especially those who with exotic features like Naruto who's posture screamed Dominace,she always wanted a man who could dominate her to be her husband,ever since she was banished from her home finding a husband was one of her top to do on her list.

'I think i might have found him'She mentally concluded.'

'Found what exaxtly?''Al jordan questioned.

''Um..Its not important now,lets focuse on the battle in case we need to step in.''Wonder Woman stated quickly changing the subject.

''your accuracy needs more work does'nt it.''Superman mocked as he floated mid air.

''And your arrogance amuses me i swear i thought you would have stayed and took my attack head on,if i did'nt know any better i would say you only moved because your friend with the funny hat said so''Silence was Naruto's reply.

''Wait you were going to take the attack head on?''Naruto could'nt help but sweatdropped

**'Wow he really is as cocky as the one known as Lex Luthor says i wonder would he had dodges it if you used Amaterasu instead of the Matatabi's blue flames of hell?.'Kurama questioned.**

''If what we have seen his any hint i belive he would have taken it head on,he kind of reminds me of the Raikage,before he met Sasuke.''Naruto lightly snickered at the fact that no one noticed A's slight attitude change after fighting Sasuke,after all it's not everyday you loose an arm to a sixteen year old.

**''Enough focus on the fight not on the past and that foolish twin brother of yours.''**Kurama cut in,nodding mentally he disapeared from within his Susanoo leaving Megan in it before disapearing with a Kawarimi appearing behind Superman after replacing himself with a burning log,completety catching the man of steel of guard,not waiting a second Naruto slammed his palm into Superman's chest his palm coated in Wind chakra before blasting him away.

''**Hakkesho!''**Naruto yelled using a technique Hinata had thought him after there marriage.

'Gah!''Superman coughed out some blood shocking many at the sight.

''Impossible.''Superboy muttered out.

''Nothing is impossible''Batman corrected with narrowed eyes as he tried to keep up with the high-speed fight.

''The problem is clear Superman has mostly relied on his superior skill and power to defeat most of his opponents,but this Naruto character is well versed no a master of several martial arts not mention the fact that so far his reflex has proved better than Superman's,though that might be due to the Aura of lightning coating him.''Black cannary deduced stunning the sidekicks at her deduction ability.

'Damn that hurt.'Superman thought before he caught sight of a shadow appearing beneath him,his eyes narrowed in consentration before.

Now!'He mentally ordered twisting in mid air he let loose and smashing his fist into Naruto's chest as soon as the teenager appeared underneath him,driving him into the ground.

''Crack!''Superman grimaced as he heard the loud noise he had just cave in the blonds chest.

''Landing on the ground Superman moved towards Naruto.

''Are you alright?''He questioned feeling extremely guilty,for going to far.''

''Yeah am fine but you won't be.''Naruto told him before coughing up some blood.

''What?''

'Poof'Naruto disaperared in a puff of smoke.

''You loose''Naruto spoke from behind the man of steel.

Swiftley turning around Superman's gaze passed Naruto's Sharingan eyes,not a second after he dropped to the floor in a heap.

''Your body may be stronger than steel but your mind is not.''Naruto apoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

''Groan''Megan slowly sat up a few meters behind Naruto after assimilating what little of his chilhood memories she had gotten.

''Oh you're awake good do me a favour..Catch me''Naruto stated before falling backwards ,only to be caught by the now blushing martian as she had a very goodlooking man in her arms not to mention she grew a large amount of admiration for Naruto after viewing his childhood memories.

''Megan get away from him he's dangerous.''KF yelled out to her.

''No he's not.''

''Really look at what he did did to Superman.''Superboy stated with a hint of sacarsim.

''i saw part of his memories before he forced me out and took mine ,he's been through so much as a child.''

''What did you see''Batman asked as he walked forward whilst Al jordan moved to transport Superman.

''I'll tell you after we get him some medical help.''

''Very well lets head back to the cave we have a lot to discuss.''

And with that the hero's leave the scene who is this mysterious man that defeated Superman we want answers so do not change your channel as we bring it live for you.''

Finish

i have decided to continue this story though i would need a Beta reader to improve my writting review your thoughts and if you are a Beta Pm me thanks.''


End file.
